The Dreamers
by tistarkoluv
Summary: What would you do to make it to the very top? That's the question many young WWE talent face as they try to claw their way up the WWE ladder. This story is the journey of several young WWE talent doing whatever they must do to make it to the top. Who will succeed who will not? Time will only tell. *Warning Slash*


"What do you think I should do?" Ted DiBiase looked over to his shirtless friend seeing the man slowly open his eyes; a slight smile came over his face before closing his eyes again. "Come on Cody, I could really use some advice."

"It's two in the morning...we have to be up at eight can't we talk about this in the morning?" Cody slowly peeked his eye open staring at his friend through the moon lit hotel room. He could see Ted looking at him as he took a deep breath and sat up in the bed. "I know you Ted; you won't let me go to sleep until we talk so let's talk."

"How can I further my career? I'm tired of being a jobber to everyone." Ted simply asked pulling the covers up over his stomach. He watched his friend roll his eyes, as he reached over and smacked him on the chest. "I'm being serious Rhodes."

"Why are you asking me?" Cody questioned as he reached over and ran his hand through Ted's short hair. "If I was a World Champion I would understand, but I'm nowhere near that level. I'm barely above jobber level myself."

"But you are much further along then I currently am," Ted pointed out looking up seeing Cody shrug as the man let out a sigh. "I know you aren't exactly where you want to be, but at least you're not at the very bottom."

"It takes time Teddy, and a lot of work," Cody assured his friend seeing the sadden look in Ted's eyes. "I can give you some advice, but I know you won't like what I will say."

Cody could see the pleading look in Ted's eyes as he ran his hand down his friend's cheek. He could tell how much his friend wanted to be a World Champion one day, but he knew his friend would have the work cut out for him.

"You and me have been friends a long time Ted, and I know you won't like what I'm going to tell you," Cody could feel Ted's hand reach around his almost a sign he was ready for what he had to say. "You and I had our ups and our downs through the years, we used to date and now we have a best friend's with benefits. I know you go on occasional dates, but you haven't dated much or slept around since we broke up a couple years ago. I know that's you Ted, but one way to the top is being a benefit to a lot more guys than just me."

"Me and Randy hook up all the time and I'm still at the bottom," Ted pointed out as he heard Cody let out a laugh. "I'm serious man, he's one of the top dogs around this company shouldn't I be up higher than where I'm at?"

"Oh Teddy you have so much to learn," Cody spoke as he leaned back against the headboard while he still looked down at his friend. "For one Randy has been in the dog house for some time, for two right now there are bigger dogs who will help you a lot more. You just have to make them want your service."

"You make it sound like I'm a hooker with the word service," Ted chuckled as he gazed up seeing the serious look on Cody's face making him quickly take away his smile. "There is more to do than sleeping with them isn't there?"

"You carry their bags, you get them food, you give them massages, you please them, you do everything that is asked of you, and just maybe they will help you get to the top," Cody saw Ted's eyes get wide as the man quickly sat up shaking his head. "I know it sounds bad Teddy, but as long as you get a good one it will actually become enjoyable for both of you."

"Carrying someone's stuff doesn't sound enjoyable," Ted quickly pointed out as he ran his hand through his short hair thinking about his options. "How would I even do something like that? Go up to CM Punk and ask him if I can be his bitch?"

"Generally guys will go through people rather quickly, most guys think they are entitled to more than what they currently have in front of them. When in reality they lose everything they have when they walk away from their guys," Cody began as he watched Ted trying to process everything. "Listen best thing I can tell you is if you see Cena carrying his bags, even if you have your stuff just offer to carry it for him. It doesn't have to be all about sex, or services a good friendship could go a long way as well."

"But I haven't seen you with anyone other than Damien as of late," Ted pointed out seeing Cody let out a shrug as the man folded his arms. "Who are you helping out?"

"I was helping Triple H, but as you can tell I'm not exactly where I was last year," Cody sighed as he scooted in the bed so he could lay down before he closed his eyes once again. "Now you know my big secret and now I'm going to bed. Goodnight Teddy."

Ted laid next Cody as the man fell asleep next to him, he rolled over holding the man in his arms and he wished Cody was one of the guys at the top. He knew he had a lot of work to do, but at least he knew some idea of how to start.

What do you think of this new story? I'm trying to pick who else I want in they story as well. So far I'm thinking Ted, Cody, Wade and maybe a couple others. Any ideas?


End file.
